The use of warning whips to increase visibility of vehicles is well known. A warning whip typically includes an elongate rod that extends vertically upward from a vehicle. A free end of the rod may include a visual enhancement feature such as a flag or light. An opposite end of the whip is connected to the vehicle with a mounting bracket. The whip may include a connector feature for securing the whip to the mounting bracket. Wiring may extend through the connector and the elongate rod to the free end of the warning whip to provide power to the light.
One common type of warning whip light is an industry standard 1156 light fixture with bulb and associated socket. An 1156 light fixture has been used in the past for stop, turn and tail lights on a vehicle. The 1156 bulb includes a connector end that has a cylindrical shape. An end surface includes a protruding tip that provides a hot wire connection to the bulb. An outer surface of the connector end includes two nipples protruding radially outward that are used to provide a ground connection and secure the bulb to the socket. The bulb is advanced into the socket with the nipples extending through a pair of axially aligned tracks. The bulb is then rotated a quarter turn to position the nipples in horizontal portions of the tracks to lock the bulb in the socket.
The connection between the 1156 bulb and associated socket may be susceptible to failure, especially under severe vibration and impact forces. Sleeves have been used over the outside of the socket to help better secure the bulb to the socket. Set screws have also been used with the sleeve to provide additional positive connection. However, even with these additional connection features, an 1156 light fixture typically still has a number of shortcomings that make it undesirable for use with a warning whip.
Opportunities exist for providing improved lights for warning whips.